In using a conventional surveillance system, a plurality of cameras are typically used for monitoring and surveillance of different locations of interest, where the video streams generated by the plurality of cameras are summoned to a human operator for deciding if any abnormalities exists. In some instances, the surveillance system may additionally comprise a computer system performing video processing of the video streams, such that the human operator only needs to be involved if the computer system automatically has decided that an abnormality is present, e.g. a possible alarm condition that needs interaction by the human operator. A surveillance system may also comprise further surveillance devices, such as motion detectors (e.g. PIR), magnetic contacts, passage control arrangements, etc.
With an increasing number of surveillance devices follows an increased complexity in operating and supporting the surveillance system, for example including issues following misuse or sabotage of a surveillance device, or due to a hardware error with a surveillance device. In addition, different surveillance systems will include different surveillance devices, for example due to differences in physical set-up of the sites where the specific surveillance system is installed, as well as due to local regulations. Accordingly, there will be an ever increasing complexity for support personnel to handle issues, for example errors, relating to surveillance devices comprised with a surveillance system.
Thus, it would be desirable to introduce a monitoring system simplifying the handling of issues relating to surveillance devices configured to carry out predetermined surveillance tasks, whereby a possible downtime for the surveillance devices may be reduced. It would also be advantageous to possibly allow for an automated handling of at least some of the issues, thereby reducing the necessity of dispatching support personnel to the site where the possibly incorrectly functioning surveillance device is located, thereby reducing the overall operational cost for surveillance of a specific site where the surveillance devices are provided.